


I know

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз пытается уйти один единственный раз. От неправильности происходящего бешено и зло бьется сердце, и лихорадочно горят глаза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

Стайлз пытается уйти один единственный раз. 

От неправильности происходящего бешено и зло бьется сердце, и лихорадочно горят глаза. 

«Стилински, опомнись», - шепоток в голове, Стайлз решительно заглушает стонами девчонки под собой. 

Иногда бывает так: ты лишаешься в семнадцать лет девственности, и совсем не с девчонкой на заднем сидении джипа, а в сгоревшем доме, с чужим членом в заднице. 

Что поделать, бывает. 

Бывает и так: три года тебя ебут качественно и со вкусом, а потом вдруг приходит запоздалое осознание, что это – навсегда. 

И тебя это совершенно не радует. 

Алиша, или Аманда, черт подери, как же ее зовут, стонет особенно громко и, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в плечи Стайлза, гнется под ним, втираясь большой, мягкой грудью. 

«Стилински, остановись». 

Волки моногамны. Оборотни, как оказалось, тоже. 

Стайлз не оборотень, поэтому, он здесь. 

Девчонка раздвигает ноги и Стайлз, впиваясь губами в губы, неловко трет ладонью ее грудь, отчего девчонка снова стонет-хрипит. Его рука скользит по ее талии, по бедру, а затем под юбку. Там горячо, влажно и пусто. 

« — Знаешь, трахаться с тобой, конечно, круто, но черт подери, я не подписывал на тебя пожизненный абонемент».  
« — Тогда проваливай».  
« — Да с радостью!»

Бывает и так: ты учишься в колледже, и все три года самая клевая девчонка параллели хочет тебя, а ты, как дебил, даешь гребанному оборотню ебать себя в жопу. И, конечно же, ты не замечаешь ни большой груди девчонки, ни ее зазывающих взглядов. А потом, на очередной студенческой вечеринке, ты просто берешь и трахаешь ее.  
Впрочем, девчонка не против.  
Ты – тоже. 

\- Стайлз, у тебя есть?... 

Стайлз судорожно лижет губы, шарит рукой в кармане джинсов в поисках резинки. Находит. Сжимает в кулаке. 

У Аллоны светлые волосы и нежная кожа. 

Или ее зовут Алекс? 

У нее мягкая грудь и вместо твердого, крупного члена, сочащаяся смазкой узкая и тесная дырка. 

Стайлз ощущает головокружение, ощущает себя уебищем. 

Так, впрочем, тоже бывает. 

Они не раздеваются. 

Анна раздвигает под ним ноги, обхватывает ладошкой его член и направляет в себя. Замирает под ним, широко распахнув глаза и проломившись в спине. 

В голове отчаянно пусто, словно разом выключили эфир. 

\- Ста-а-айлз, - хнычет Анджела, впиваясь острыми ноготками в его взмокшую шею. 

И все сливается в одну из картин Дали. 

Он трахает ее размашисто, не сбиваясь с ритма, словно мгновенно превратился в робота. 

И с каждой минутой, что приближает его к оргазму, глубоко внутри разрастается ощущение неправильности. Гадкое, мерзко ощущение, от которого хочется выть. Он падает в пропасть, цепляется ладонями за острые камни. Срывается. Падает-падает-падает. 

Злое возбуждение застывает, превращается в лед. 

«Молодец, Стилински», - разочаровано шепчет сознание. 

\- Еще-еще-еще, - дрожит под ним Абигейл, и Стайлз продолжает ее трахать, крепко зажмурившись, уперевшись локтем в матрас, а другой рукой сжав ее бедро. 

Оргазм не приносит ни облегчения, ни радости, ни удовлетворения. 

Словно и не было ничего. 

Он стягивает резинку, бросает на пол чужой комнаты, и помогает Тесс одеться. 

Девчонку зовут Тесс МакАлистер, вспоминает Стайлз, видя ее счастливую, сытую улыбку. 

 

*

 

— Извини. 

Дерек равнодушно жмет плечами и продолжает что-то читать в ноутбуке, не глядя на Стайлза. 

— Не стоит. Я знаю, что ты сожалеешь. 

— Знаешь? — Стайлз кусает губы и криво улыбается. 

Хейл устало улыбается и трет воспаленные глаза. Выдыхает шумно. Не смотрит на Стайлза. Куда угодно, но только не на Стилински. 

— С людьми такое бывает. 

Стайлз крепко жмурится и отчаянно ненавидит себя за эту пропасть, которую вырыл между ними всего за одну ночь. 

— Иди в душ, Стайлз. От тебя ужасно воняет ее духами. 

Сглотнув, Стилински поднимается со стула и идет на выход из кухни. Сердце в груди бьется глубоко и больно, словно специально норовит причинить больше боли. 

— Стайлз. 

Замерев в дверном проеме, он не оглядывается. 

За спиной Хейл молчит несколько секунд, а затем раздраженно вздыхает. 

— Это ничего не меняет между нами. 

И пропасть становится чуточку меньше.


End file.
